1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor devices are usually bonded to other elements by solder. Such technology is disclosed in JP-A-61-139047, for example.
However, where such a semiconductor device is placed in an engine compartment of an internal combustion engine, it is necessary to solve problems caused by cycling.
For example, in a prior art semiconductor device, a Pb/Sn/Ag alloy solder (weight ratio 93.5/5/1.5) which is a so-called high melting point solder is used. However, in actual practice, there occurs the problem of the solder cracking between an insulation plate and a heat sink plate.